


How Far We've Come

by mimabeann



Series: Rhu'n & Arun [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Just Married, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Tumblr Prompts: slow dancing for Arun and Rhu’nArun belongs to Wilvarin!
Relationships: Arun/Rhu'n, Rhu'n/Arun
Series: Rhu'n & Arun [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772845
Kudos: 2





	How Far We've Come

Rhu’n could hardly hear the applause and cheers from their families as she grinned up at her husband’s smiling face. _Her husband_. Rhu’n felt pride welling up inside her that made the grin on her face grow brighter. The newly married pair swayed slowly together on the dance floor. Arun’s arm firmly but gently held her to him as he let his head rest gently against hers. 

“I love you so much.” Rhu’n murmured. She felt Arun’s smile widen against her forehead.  
“I love you too.” He whispered and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Rhu’n chuckled and pulled back to give him an amused look. “I missed, right?” 

“Mhhmm.” Arun chuckled as she tilted her face up to him. His lips brush gently against hers. Loud cheers erupted behind him quickly turned into disappointed aw’s as he withdrew and kissed her forehead again. Rhu’n rested her head gently against his shoulder, lost in thought and completely unphased by her cousins’ cheering.

* * *

_She cast a nervous glance over her shoulder as she looked back to Arun, her grip on his arm tightened causing him to glance down at her before looking behind her to see if he could spot what had her on edge. ‘Of course Thanaton was here.’ Arun gave the woman on his arm a reassuring smile before leading her a little farther away. “Arun?”  
He looked down at her. “Yeah?”  
“Um…” She paused, glancing back in the direction they’d just come from. Thanaton seemed distracted at the moment, thankfully. He still hadn’t dropped the idea of using her as bait. ‘To get back at me for the rumors about me and Varna, no doubt.’ She looked back at Arun, she tried to keep herself from shaking. “Can we dance?”  
Arun gave her a surprised look but nodded and smiled softly at her. “Sure.”_

* * *

“Lost in thought?” Arun chuckled as he kissed the side of his wife’s head. She nodded.  
“Remembering the first time we did this.” She raised the hand he was holding as they continued to sway and Arun grinned.

* * *

_He took her hand gently and led her out onto the dance floor, he placed his hand softly on her back as she stepped closer. They began to sway with the music, Arun blocked out her view of Thanton and she relaxed into his embrace. Right here, right now, with him, she knew that she was safe._

* * *

“Mhmm. I remember that night.”  
“Me too.” She smile broadened. “I wanted to kiss you the moment you led me out onto the dance floor, you know.”  
Arun blushed. “I seem to recall you did later that night.”  
“We weren’t on the dance floor then.” They both laughed.  
“And look at us now.”   
She beamed up at him. “We’re married.”  
He chuckled and nodded. “We’re married, and we’re going to be parents.”   
She nuzzled her face against his shoulder as she tried to hide her blush. “I can’t wait.” 

She pressed a kiss to his chest and met his smile with her own. She caught a glimpse of Aullus and Mel making faces at them. She smirked and looked up at Arun. “Want to drop the news on everyone and knock the smug looks off their faces?”   
He raised a brow and smiled fondly at her. “Let’s do it.”


End file.
